Mi Destino 2
by Master Tigresa
Summary: Una nueva aventura se les acerca a nuestros guerreros favoritos, pero no todo sera color rosa un nuevo preligro vendra al valle de la paz dispuesta a todo con tal de ver sufrir a todo el mundo, tigresa presiente que ese peligro esta cerca pero siempre le decian "Todo esta bien" ¿que pasara?lean & averiguen(Suspendida)
1. Presentimientos

**Pasaron 3 semanas desde esa hermosa noche que solo sabemos nosotros dos claro hasta que Tigresa empezó a sentir malestares un día antes de que el maestro Shifu vuelva, por lo que tuvimos que ir a que la revisara la enfermera del palacio solo para que nos diera la mejor noticia de nuestras vidas. Si ella estaba "embarazada" no podíamos creerlo pensamos que sería imposible por ser especies diferentes….hasta ahí todo fue hermoso a mi punto de vista pero nuestro temor era decírselo al maestro, después de saber eso volvimos al palacio a decirles a todos lo que nos dijo la doctora, recuerdo que Víbora &amp; Grulla nos abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos, mi mejor amigo Josh se desmayó &amp; Kira le metía dos o tres golpes tratando de despertarlo… lo peor fue cuando llego él me amenazo con desterrarme si no tomaba como esposa a Tigresa antes de que se le notara la pancita por supuesto yo no me opuse pero eso no fue lo único…se atrevió a dejarme sin comer! Puedes creerlo? Una semana sin comer! Bueno en realidad solo podía comer tofu pero sería casi lo mismo ya que esa cosa no es comida...**

Señor Ping: ¿Qué? Quien se cree que es para dejar sin comida a mi hijo!

Po: Pa me interrumpiste en la mejor parte! Ahora no te contare nada..

Señor Ping: discúlpame hijo pero me pone de mal humor pensar que te obligo a comer tofu!

Po: cálmate.. ya me saco el castigo, sabes aun no puedo creer en tan solo falte una semana para mi boda

Señor Ping: deberás de estar muy emocionado &amp; ahora dime como esta Tigresa?

Po: bien, dejo de entrenar obligada por Shifu de ser por ella estaría entrenando en este mismo momento….

Señor Ping: pero no dijiste que el había bajado al valle contigo?

Po: tienes razón! Debo volver…te veo otro dia Pa!

Señor Ping: Adiós hijo!

**En El Palacio De Jade:**

Shifu: Tigresa a mi no me puedes engañar se que estas ahí abre la puerta…sabes muy bien que no puedes entrenar! Ese es un peligro para tu cachorro acaso quieres perderlo? **(Al momento de decir eso se abrió la puerta que dejaba ver a Tigresa con su normal ropa de entrenamiento)**

Tigresa: lo siento maestro pero no puedo evitarlo…&amp; claro que no quiero perderlo a este cachorro lo amo con todo mi ser..

Shifu: debiste haberlo pensado antes de haberte metido con el panda.. que por cierto donde estará?

Tigresa: creí que estaba contigo..

Po: Aquí….estoy….no…..se…preocu…pen…por….mi…hay…..escaleras!** (se tiro al suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración)**

Shifu: bien ya que estas aquí, ella esta a tu cuidado…quiso volver a entrenar

Po: Tigresa…me lo habías prometido..

Tigresa: perdón Po simplemente no pude evitarlo

Shifu: mejor los dejare solos…me retiro alumnos

Los dos: Si maestro!

Po: quieres a este bebe?

Tigresa: si lo quiero bastante

Po: entonces porque lo haces?

Tigresa: pero si no hice nada mas que entrar al salón &amp; encerrarme ahí!

Po: dime una cosa…si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo hubieras entrado al circuito?

Tigresa: Po..yo…si lo hubiera hecho pero es que esta fuera de mi no puedo dejar de entrenar sabes que toda mi vida fue así!

Po: si lose, pero es hora de cambiar prométeme que nunca mas vas a volver a romper una de tus pomesas..

Tigresa: esta bien lo prometo, me hace falta Víbora para entrar en razón..

Po: estará de vuelta en dos días sabes que ella ahora es la líder hasta que ese hermoso cachorro que llevas dentro nazca..

Tigresa: también me hacen falta las bromas de Mono, Mantis,Josh &amp; Kira espero no le haiga pasado nada….

Po: demostró ser una gran guerrera sabrá cuidarse bien, tranquila..

Tigresa: tratare de estarlo amor, aunque aun tengo ese presentimiento de que algo va a pasar pronto…

Po: no pasara nada, te lo aseguro

Tigresa: hay veces que no entiendo porque hay gente que nos quiere hacer daño

Po: yo tampoco lo entiendo..

**En un Lugar lejos del valle de la Paz:**

**¿?: **Amo actuaremos de inmediato?

**¿?:** claro que no! Esperaremos a que ese lindo cachorro nazca para empezar con mi maravilloso plan...créeme pronto todos sufrirán lo mismo que yo sufrí en este valle…mientras tanto quiero que seduzcas al guerrero dragón, quiero que lo separes de su linda noviecita! Ve hazlo!

**¿?:** si mi señor!

**¿?:** pronto será mi venganza…**(Sonrie maliciosamente)**

**n/a: quien creen que sea el? Jajaj lo hize corto para dejarlos con suspenso :3 si es que lo llego hacer jajaj bueno espero no ser tan cruel como para dejar que Po caiga en manos de esa chica o.O no creen? Jaja TiPo forever Ah….bueno el siguiente capitulo será pronto asi que un beso enorme saludos de su amiga Master Tigresa!**

nada


	2. Supuesta amiga

Chapter 2 :

Po: Tigresa ya te dije que todo estará bien siempre y cuando no hagas esfuerzos

Tigresa: no puedo estar sin hacer nada todo el tiempo, además sin los chicos aquí me aburro completamente

Shifu: estarán de regreso mañana, avisaron hace unos minutos con Zeng

Po: salió con éxito la misión al parecer

Shifu: y así fue Guerrero Dragón, ahora ve a cumplir tu castigo que aun no termino

Po: seguirá con eso maestro?

Shifu: por tocar a mi hija tendría que ponerte a dieta pero fui mas generoso esta vez

Po: yo pense que me haría algo peor como cortarme los bueno usted sabe...

Shifu**(serio**): no me des ideas panda..

Tigresa: ya basta lo hecho, hecho esta y disculpe que lo interrumpa maestro pero tengo un mal presentimiento

Shifu: a que te refieres?

Tigresa: algo me dice que pasara algo muy malo

Po: Tigresa ya lo hablamos no pasara nada

Shifu: deberíamos tomar en cuenta esto Po, Tigresa no es de contar sus pensamientos a menos que sea algo grave de verdad

Po: pero que puede ser? vencimos a todos los que quisieron atacar al valle...dudo que alguien quiera acercarse

Tigresa: sera mejor entrar...parece que se avecina una tormenta

Zeng: Maestro Shifu!

Po: que ocurre?

Zeng**(nervioso**): es que afuera hay...hay...alguien que..

Tigresa: habla de una buena vez!

Zeng: en la puerta esta alguien que dice ser una amiga muy intima del guerrero dragón

Po: amiga?!

Tigresa**:** intima?! (**dijo con un tic en el ojo)**

Shifu: hazla pasar Zeng

Zeng: si maestro shifu

Tigresa: pero maestro..

Shifu: ya di una orden

Tigresa: bien ire a la cocina los veo ahí , tu y yo hablaremos despues Po (**ignorando las excusas de su pareja se fue**)

Po: maestro a caso esta loco?! ella me va a a matar

Shifu: y no hay mejor castigo que eso, ahora mas te vale que esa muchacha no tenga nada que ver contigo

Zeng: maestros ella es Laila la supuesta amiga del guerrero dragon

Laila: Hola Po no te acuerdas de mi? (**A la vista estaba una pantera con ojos azules que traia puesto un chaleco rojo con finos adornos negros pantalones de chandal y unas sandalias)**

Po: la verdad nunca te había visto

Laila: perdóname lamento haber mentido al decir que era tu amiga, lo que pasa es que necesito un lugar donde quedarme y nadie tenia espacio para mi...

Shifu: no debiste hacer eso la futura esposa del guerrero dragon esta muy molesta

Laila: no crei que esa pequeña mentira causaría problemas

Po: bueno olvidando ese tema, quieres algo de comer?

Laila: claro que si, muero de hambre..

Shifu: acepto que quedes en el palacio pero solo hasta que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte

Laila: se lo agradesco maestro Shifu

Po: bueno ahora si vamos por algo de comer..

**En La Cocina:**

Tigresa: valla ya se estaban tar...dando, Po me puedes explicar que hace ella aquí?..creo que debieron decirle que se marchara

Po: fue decisión del maestro Shifu

Shifu: Tigresa ella se quedara aquí por un tiempo, espero te puedas controlar...

Laila: maestra Tigresa no quiero que se moleste pero lo de antes fue una pequeña mentira que se ocurrio para que me aceptaran aquí, necesitaba donde dormir...yo enrealidad no soy amiga del guerrero dragon

Po: pero puedes llegar a serlo , no te preocupes Laila... ella entiende verdad? (**dijo mirando a Tigresa)**

Tigresa: me ire a mi habitacion ya se me quito el hambre...pero si se te ocurre acercarte a Po lo lamentaras

Shifu: no te vallas Tigresa necesitas comer por el bien de mi nieto

Po: es cierto mi amor no puedes dejar de comer solo por celos

Tigresa: Po si no quieres que te agarre como saco de entrenamiento sera mejor que te quedes callado

Shifu: bien, veo que necesitan hablar...Laila acompáñame te mostrare tu habitación

Po: porque te pones asi?

Tigresa: Po a simple vista se nota que se quiere revolcar contigo...de esto es lo que te hablaba hay algo en ella que no me inspira confianza

Po: tu no confias en nadie, ni siquiera en el cartero...ademas yo nunca te seria infiel

Tigresa: no lo se, yo no estoy de acuerdo y es mi ultima palabra

Po: al menos confia en mi

Tigresa: Po en ti si confio pero en ella...

Po: no tiene a nadie solo busca un hogar eso es todo, tu eras igual cuando eras una niña

Tigresa: es diferente, era una niña... ella ya esta grandecita para cuidarse sola

Po: tomate el tiempo de conocerla tal vez te agrade..

Tigresa: porque te importa tanto?

Po: no es que me importe solo que me dio algo de pena

Tigresa: te voy a creer esta vez panda tonto hablaremos de esto cuando estemos todos y ahí veremos(**Lo besa tiernamente en los labios**)

Po: de acuerdo ahora será mejor dormir

Tigresa: vamos..

Po: primero te preparare algo y te lo llevare para que comas..ve acostarte por mientras

Tigresa: esta bien (**se va**)

Shifu: veo que no le agrado la idea

Laila: no le caigo bien cierto?

Po: no es eso solo que aun no te conoce del todo

Shifu: bueno me ire meditar, buenas noches

Laila: asi que te casas la semana que viene?

Po: si estoy muy emocionado

Laila: me imagino..

Po: bueno tengo que llevarle esto a mi novia, hablaremos mañana si?

Laila: crees que le caiga bien algun dia?

Po: ella piensa que eres una secuas malvada que planea algo pero yo se que no es asi, cuando te conosca se dara cuenta...buenas noches(**dijo sonriendo y se fue**)

Laila: no se equivoca al pensar eso, muy pronto lograre separarlos y a ese bebe lo MATAREMOS(**dijo sonriendo sombríamente**)

**N/a: Chicosss! por fin volvi a escribir lamento realmente la tardanza...es que tuve un pequeño problema con mi netbook pero ya estoy de vuelta...espero les guste este capitulo. Un beso saludos de Master Tigresa**


End file.
